Chasing Ghosts
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When one detective is kidnapped, how far will one SVU detective go to save them, and themselves? Crossover with House and Criminal Intent!
1. Prologue: Nightmares

Okay, people! I'm back and better than ever, so hold on, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride!

This story is dedicated to KaydenceRei, Blazes and all the fans of this story!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. At least, that's what my therapist says. I'm getting a second opinion.

Olivia pulled her gun from the holster resting on her hip, raising it before nodding at her partner Elliot. Elliot returned the nod before throwing the door open and running into the apartment, shouting "Police!" As they examined the room, a noise announced an unwelcome presence from another room. Again Elliot shouted, but the noise had stopped. Olivia tentatively touched her partner's arm, pointing silently to a door in the far corner of the apartment. Quickly they made their way to the door, but before Elliot could grab the handle, the door was flung open, and Elliot stared into the cold barrel of a gun.

"Nice of you to finally join the party, Detective," the man holding the gun purred. "And I see you brought your lovely partner with you, too. But don't you think it's a little dangerous to bring her into a room with a gun wielding psycho?"

Olivia flinched, but Elliot held his steely posture.

The man took a step forward, and Elliot instinctively stepped in front of his partner, keeping his gun trained on the man.

"A little overprotective, aren't we there Detective Stabler?" the man taunted.

Olivia stepped in.

"Why don't you put your gun down, Trey? You can walk out of here in one piece," she suggested calmly.

Before she or Elliot could react, Trey grabbed Olivia, wrapped his arm around her throat and pressed his gun to her temple.

"Now, Liv," Olivia shuddered at the nickname only Elliot used. "We're going to play a game. It's called Come With Me, And Your Partner Lives. Wanna play?" he asked.

Olivia nodded slowly, reminding herself that this man wouldn't hurt her, he only wanted to mess with her head. She saw Elliot move forward, and her eyes met his, seeing his fear and concern.

Elliot moved forward again, and Trey shrieked, "Liv, you'd be wise to tell your partner not to come any closer! You wouldn't want him to have an unfortunate encounter with my gun, now would you?"

"No," Olivia said softly. "Elliot, back up."

Elliot's gaze jerked back and forth between her and Trey, and his grip on his gun tightened.

"Okay, Olivia, it's time for us to go. And since I don't trust your temperamental partner over there, we're gonna walk like this," he tightened his arm around her throat to demonstrate.

"And Detective, don't try anything. I can put a bullet into her brain before you take your next breath. Remember that." And with that, he forced Olivia toward the door, maintaining his grip on her throat.

At the door, Trey leaned over and whispered into Olivia's ear.

"Sorry, darlin'. I lied."

Olivia gasped as Trey roughly shoved her back into the room, the force of the blow sending her to the ground. She watched as Elliot dove to catch her, and her heart leapt into her throat when she heard a gun go off once, twice. She kept her eyes closed until she heard a dull thud. When she opened her eyes, she saw Trey lying on the floor, blood spewing from a hole in his head.

"Good luck explaining this to the Feds, Stabler," she groaned sarcastically, pushing herself up off of the floor. Glancing around the room, she saw her partner sprawled out on the floor, and she sighed.

"Okay, Stabler, you can get up now. Cragen won't hurt you that bad," Olivia muttered, kneeling beside him. It was when she noticed the dark liquid seeping from beneath her partner that reality hit her. With a cry of anguish, she carefully pulled him into her arms and gently cradled his upper body.

"Elliot!" she cried, shaking him gently. "Come on, baby, open your eyes! Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." She held her breath and watched as his eyelids flickered open.

"Are… Are you okay?" he gasped.

"I'm fine. Hold on, El. Help's on the way," she assured him.

He coughed violently, then spoke again.

"They're… they're not gonna make it," he rasped.

"Yes they are, Elliot! You can't give up on me!" she cried, holding him closer. She watched as he lifted one hand to weakly stroke her cheek.

"Liv, I love you," he spoke, his frightening clear.

"I love you too, baby. But you have to stay with me, okay? You can't go to sleep," she said, kissing his forehead.

"Liv, I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes dimming.

"No, Elliot, you can't leave me. Not like this," she sobbed.

She leaned down and gently pressed her warm lips to his cold, pliant ones. As she pulled away, she saw his lips turn up in a weak smile. A tear slid down his cheek, and she gently wiped it away with her thumb, ignoring the tears pouring down her own cheeks. His breathing grew shallow and labored, and she held back a painful scream.

"Liv, I'm sorry," he gasped, reaching for her hand and gripping it as tightly as he could.

"I, I love you, Olivia," he whispered as his eyes slid shut.

She felt his grip loosen on her hand, and she leaned down to hear him say her name with his last breath.

"Olivia." Then he was gone.

Cradling her best friend and partner's lifeless body in her arms, Olivia Benson let out a mournful wail. 


	2. Prologue: Nightmares pt 2

Okay, peoples, over 100 hits and no reviews? Did I really make ya'll that mad? Well, maybe this chapter will make ya'll a bit happier... and more inclined to review. I hope.

This chapter is dedicated to futuremrsstabler, one of my favorite SVU fiction writers.

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of the songs mentioned in this story... Darn._  
_

_I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep _

_When the morning comes, I'm still gonna be _

_Right here_

-Little Big Town "Bring It On Home To Me"

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed, bolting upright in her bed. As her eyes darted around the room, her sobs shook her body, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

As she continued to cry, she felt two strong arms slip around her waist and hold her close. She jumped when she heard a voice whisper into her ear soothingly.

"It's okay, Liv. It was just a nightmare. It's all right," the voice soothed.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head far enough to see the familiar blue eyes of her partner, Elliot Stabler. As soon as their eyes connected, she turned her body to face him and threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. She felt his arms pull her against his bare chest, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

For a moment, all she could do was hold him and relish the warmth that his body provided, that proved that the dream had been just that: a dream. Still she was frightened.

Suddenly she ripped herself away and held him at an arm's length. Even in the darkness she could see him, and she desperately ran her hands over his body.

He sat and watched as she continued to move her hands feverishly over his chest, almost as if she were checking for a wound. After a moment, he grabbed her hands and held them still.

"It's okay, Liv. I'm fine," he assured her. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth as she clung to him and sobbed.

_What the hell happened,_ he thought, absentmindedly stroking her chestnut hair.

As her sobs subsided to hiccups, he gently laid back against the pillows, pulling her along so that she was lying on top of his chest. Then he pulled the blanket over both of them, kissing her forehead.

Her nightmares had steadily been growing worse, and she often woke up in the middle of the night, screaming his name. Sometimes they were so real, so intense that she would continue to scream until he held her. And sometimes even that wasn't enough. But as long as he was there, she would calm down after a few minutes and go back to sleep, as long as she was in his arms.

"No more nightmares," he murmured, as he continued to stroke her hair.

_For either of us,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, the songclip at the beginning of the story? I'm gonna use those from now on to set a certain mood for the chapter. Now, see that little purple button? Yeah, that one. Go click it. C'mon, you know you wanna...


	3. Chapter 1: Fun In The Office

It's a brother and a sister kind of thing -Rascal Flatts "Me And My Gang"

"I come bearing coffee," Elliot announced as he entered the precinct.

"My hero!" his partner, Olivia, exclaimed.

"Oh sure, he buys the coffee and he's a hero. I, on the other hand, make it with my own two hands," John Munch, a fellow detective, grumbled.

"Because your coffee should be used to bait rat traps," Odafin Tutuola suggested, glancing up at Munch. Tutuola, or Fin, had been partners with the cynical seasoned veteran for six years, since his transfer from Narcotics, and treated him like a brother.

But like all families, they had their moments.

A few minutes later, everyone was back at their desks, hard at work. Munch took this time to exact his revenge.

Subtly, he picked up a blank piece of paper, placed it in his lap, and folded it into an airplane. Glancing around the room, he lifted the airplane from his lap and sent it flying, straight into Fin's open coffee cup!

Olivia bit back a laugh as Fin shot Munch a death glare and muttered under his breath.

Munch gave Fin a who me? look, and Olivia busted out laughing.

Suddenly their captain, Don Cragen, appeared from his office.

"Who's catching?" he shouted.

"Me and Olivia," Elliot answered as Olivia dissolved into new giggles at the glares Fin and Munch were shooting at each other.

"Let's go, Liv," Elliot said, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

Olivia followed him, her face still red with laughter.

At the door, she turned around to look at Fin and Munch. "Play nice, kids. Cragen has friends in high places," she warned, her voice laced with laughter. She winked at Cragen, and he gave the three a knowing nod.

Munch and Fin just stared at her blankly, and she ran into the hallway after Elliot, laughing the whole way.

Cragen disappeared back into his office, and Munch looked back at Fin.

"So," Munch started. "You think they're sleeping together yet?"

"Where do you get these ideas?" Fin sighed, staring at his computer screen.

"Just watch them. In case you haven't noticed, there is definitely something between them."

"What makes you say that?" Fin asked.

"Have you seen the way they act around each other? I mean, what's with the nicknames? I tried to call her Liv once, and I about got my head bit off!"

"Maybe it's just cause you said it," Fin muttered.

"Okay, I'll drop it," Munch conceded.

"Thank God."

"So, did you know that lemonade stands are conspiracies?" 


	4. Chapter 2: Attacks And Disappearing Acts

Okay, I really want to get this started, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

This chapter is for KaydenceRei (I got a new left shoe, but it's gone again!) and Blazes, the biggest fan of this story! They've provided endless amounts of praise, critisisms, and stalking! LOL! Thanks!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Don't own 'em, don't want 'em. No, wait! I lied!! I want them!!!_  
_

_How do I get through one night without you?_

_If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away everything_

_Good in my life_

-Trisha Yearwood "How Do I Live?"

Later that night, Elliot and Olivia drove back to his apartment. They walked to his door in comfortable silence. As they entered the apartment, Olivia let out a laugh, and Elliot shot her a questioning look.

"What's so funny?" he asked, taking her coat.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Munch," she admitted.

"Oh?" He shot her another questioning glance.

"And how many theories he probably has about us showing up to work at the same time everyday," she stated with a giggle.

"Well," Elliot said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "he does have some good theories..."

"Elliot!" she gasped, playfully smacking his chest.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" he asked, his voice suddenly low and husky.

"No, I need to go home sometime," she said, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck in the places he knew would wreak the most havoc on her senses.

"Come on, El. I need to go home," she said, gently pushing him away.

"Okay," he sighed dramatically.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then walked out the door.

He watched her leave, and closed the door when she was gone. He didn't hear his bedroom door creak open, and he didn't notice the shadows on the floor as he sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was halfway back to her own apartment when she let out a groan. She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Elliot's apartment. It rang once. Twice. After the third time, his answering machine picked up.

"You've reached me. Leave a message." Beep.

"Elliot, pick up the phone. I know you're not asleep that fast."

She thought for a second.

"Okay, Stabler, you asked for it. I left some stuff at your place, and I need it tonight, so I'm on my way back. See you in a minute. Love you."

As she hung up the phone and turned the car around, she broke out in a huge grin and thought, he's not gonna let me leave tonight.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The man watched as Elliot slept. After a moment, he reached into his pocket and produced a rag and a small bottle of liquid. With a grin he dispensed the contents of the bottle onto the rag, then leaned over to hold it to Elliot's face. But as he did, the phone rang, and the man watched in horror as Elliot stirred.

Elliot awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, and he forced his eyes open. When his eyes focused, he realized that there was someone leaning over him.

"Couldn't stay away, huh, Liv?" he teased, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly the phone stopped ringing, and the answering machine picked up. As Olivia's voice filled the room, Elliot stared in horror at the figure leaning over him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, leaping off of the couch.

"No one of consequence," the man answered, taking a step toward Elliot.

Elliot thought of his gun in the drawer of his nightstand, and how he could get to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man taunted as he pulled a gun from the pocket of his coat.

"Now," he grinned, "are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way? I suggest the easy way."

"What makes you think I would ever do anything you would suggest?" Elliot growled.

"Because if you don't, we'll just sit here and wait for your girlfriend," the man smirked when Elliot flinched, "and I won't be as nice then."

With a growl, Elliot lunged at the man. Caught off guard, the man toppled to the ground, and the two men struggled for control of the gun. After a minute of struggling, the man pinned Elliot on his back, grabbed the cloth from his pocket, and thrust it into Elliot's face.

Holding it tightly against his opponent's face, the man laughed as Elliot slowly lost consciousness, tumbling into the dark oblivion.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Outside of Elliot's apartment, Olivia smiled at the thought of the day's events.

_We need to give them paper planes more often,_ she thought with a laugh. Grabbing the doorknob, she reached for the key Elliot had given her, but shook her head as the doorknob easily turned, and she stepped into the apartment. Once inside, she was hit with an overwhelming sense of dread.

"Elliot?" she called her partner's name quietly. Her fear increased when he didn't reply.

He might be asleep, she reminded herself. Walking further into the apartment, she saw a figure lying on the couch. Coming closer, she recognized the form as that of her partner, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elliot, your door's open," she said, approaching the couch.

"Elliot," she repeated, annoyed.

When he still didn't respond, she knelt beside the couch. Giving his shoulder a slight shake, she grew more concerned and leaned closer to his face. It was then that she saw the blood covering the side of his face.

"Oh, God, Elliot! Elliot, wake up!" she demanded, shaking him. When he still didn't move, she laid her trembling hand on his neck and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Dragging his limp body off of the couch, she laid him on the floor and held her ear over his mouth, listening for his breathing.

_He's not breathing!_ a voice inside her head screeched.

Remembering her CPR training, she pinched his nose shut and blew a strong breath into his mouth. Then she laid her hands on his chest and began compressions, screaming, "Come on, Elliot! Breathe, damnit! Don't you dare quit on me!"

She continued the chest compressions, only stopping to breathe into his mouth in an effort to resuscitate him. Her efforts were rewarded when he let out a loud gasp and began coughing.

"Thank God!" she cried out in relief. Crawling up to sit beside his head, she caressed his face and said, "El, can you hear me?"

He gave no response.

Continuing to caress his face, she grabbed her cell phone and started to dial 911. But before she could hit ENTER, a blow to the back of her head shoved her into unconsciousness.

TBC...

A/N: Uh oh, a cliffhanger. Dun dun dun... Mwahahaha, I'm so evil!! Now, go review! The amount of reviews I get determines if El and Liv survive... (grins evilly)


	5. Chapter 3: At The Hospital

A/N: I'm pretending Loss and Ghost never happened (cause I hate Novak) so Alex is a big character in this story.

Chapters three, four and five are dedicated to addicted, for her countless hours of pinging! Thanks, Shell!!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. But I wrote a song. It's called An Ode To El and Liv. Ahem...

_Oh, they're partners, oh, they're best friends_

_Even though they're both idiots_

_They'll get together one day soon_

_And they'll do it on Cragen's desk_

(crowd boos and throws rotten veggies)

Okay, okay! On with the story! Sheesh...

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart_

_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts_

_Nothing short of God above_

_Could turn me away from your love_

_I need you that much_

- Sara Evans "No Place That Far"

When she came to, a harsh light assaulted her eyes, and she moaned and closed them again. After a moment, she reopened her eyes and assessed her surroundings. Turning her head to the right, she saw a woman smile broadly at her.

"Good morning, Miss Benson!" the woman chirped. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Olivia moaned. "Where am I?"

"Why, you're at Mercy General. That bump must've been worse than we thought."

_Bump?_ Suddenly everything came crashing back to her.

Sitting up, she asked the woman, whom she realized was a nurse, "How long have I been here?"

"Since last night, I think. Why don't you lie back down?" she suggested, touching Olivia's shoulder. She obliged.

"Now that you're awake and situated, you have some visitors who've been waiting all night to see you," the nurse said with a smile.

"Visitors?" Olivia asked.

_Who could it be? Unless it's..._

"Yes, you're quite a popular girl. They all claim to be family, but I know better," the nurse winked.

"Are you feeling up for visitors?" she asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, let them in," Olivia said.

The nurse opened the door and stepped into the hallway, but Olivia could hear her say, "She's awake now. You all can go in and see her. But as you all know, she has gone through a very traumatic experience, so do not mention anything that may upset her."

Olivia heard mumbled agreement, then shuffling feet. She watched as Cragen, Fin, Munch, and ADA Alex Cabot filed somberly into the room.

"Hi, guys. Why do you all look so depressed?" she asked jokingly.

They all managed tight smiles, and Olivia watched their expressions carefully.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously.

Cragen, Munch and Fin eyed each other, and Cragen let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" she repeated anxiously. "Where's Elliot? Why didn't he come?" she demanded as her colleagues shot each other looks.

Finally Cragen and Alex stepped forward. Sitting in a chair beside her bed, Alex took Olivia's hand and said gently, "Olivia, we're all here for you."

"Okay, you guys are scaring me. Where's Elliot?" she demanded again.

"Olivia," Cragen began, "we were going to wait to tell you, but," Olivia gasped in horror and fear. "Elliot's missing. When they found you at his apartment, they found no trace of him. They think he's the one that did this to you, but now that you're awake, maybe you can tell us what happened," he concluded.

Olivia closed her eyes, and she felt Alex's grip on her hand tighten protectively.

"I went back to his apartment to get a file that I had left. When I got there, the apartment door was open, and I found Elliot unconscious and bleeding on the couch. He wasn't breathing," she let a sob escape her lips.

"I performed CPR on him and got him breathing again. Then I remember calling 911, and something hitting the back of my head. And now I'm here," she finished quietly.

Fin, Munch and Cragen looked on helplessly as Olivia began to cry.

Before anyone could move, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia and rubbed her back, whispering, "It's okay, Olivia. He's gonna be okay. We're gonna get him back."

"They took him, Alex. They took my Elliot," she sobbed, clinging to Alex.

Alex held her and whispered soothingly as Olivia continued to sob into her shoulder.

After a moment, Cragen cleared his throat uncomfortably and spoke again.

"Fin, Munch, I want you two down at Elliot's apartment now. Bag everything. Looks like we've got an abduction."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Munch and Fin walked into Elliot's apartment, shaking their heads at the aftermath of the attack.

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight," Munch commented, glancing around the apartment.

"And it looks like someone called," Fin said, pressing a button on the answering machine.

The cold automated voice of the answering machine flooded the apartment.

"Message one, 11:45 pm."

"Elliot, pick up the phone," Olivia's voice reverberated through the apartment.

"I know you're not asleep that fast."

A pause.

"Okay, Stabler, you asked for it. I left some stuff at your place, and I need it tonight, so I'm on my way back. See you in a minute. Love you."

"End of messages," the cool voice stated.

The detectives were stunned by Olivia's last statement.

"What do you think she meant?" Fin asked finally.

"I think," Munch began, "our favorite dynamic duo has finally become an item."

"At the worst possible time," Fin muttered.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"How could anyone think that Elliot could do this to me," Olivia demanded, staring at Cragen.

"He was missing from the apartment, you were unconscious on the floor. They made an assumption. We all know that Elliot is in no way capable of hurting you, but the idiots in the IA aren't so optimistic," Cragen sighed, running his hand over his face.

"This is a nightmare," Olivia moaned, closing her eyes.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, this was more of a filler chapter to explain everything and to give you a chance to see everyone's reactions. Oh, yeah, and I hate Novak, so Alex is in this one. Got it? Good... Now REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Riding In Cars With Cragen

Thanks to Addicted! Haha, Shelly, yet another one!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. At least, that's what my therapist says. I'm getting a second opinion...

_Something's wrong as long as you're gone_

-Clay Walker "I Can't Sleep"

Olivia was released from the hospital later that night, and she and Cragen had driven straight to the precinct. He had tried to convince her to go home, but before the words had even left his mouth, he knew her answer. Elliot had been kidnapped, and there was no way she wouldn't be a part of the search to find him.

He smiled despite the situation. Their relationship was truly amazing. From their first day as partners, they had clicked. And years of being partners had only strengthened their bond. Their connection ran so deep that at times it had seemed as though they could read each other's minds. They could have conversations without saying a word. Everyone in the precinct envied their bond.

But, like all partners, they had their moments. Sometimes it would get so bad that it looked like they were ready to go head to toe. But if someone else were to mess with one of them, the other would jump in, ready to fight.

No one messed with Olivia while Elliot was around, and no one messed with Elliot when Olivia was around.

"Cap, I'm scared," Olivia admitted, interrupting Cragen's thoughts.

He reached out and squeezed her hand comfortingly, saying, "He'll be fine, Olivia. This is Elliot we're talking about. If Munch's coffee and conspiracy theories haven't killed him by now, nothing will," he joked.

"I know. It's just," she took a deep breath. "A few nights ago, I had this nightmare. Elliot and I were looking for this guy, and he grabbed me and tried to kidnap me. But he shot Elliot and," she let out a small sob. "Cap, I dreamt that Elliot died in my arms," she confessed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"Why would someone want to take him?" Olivia asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Cragen replied, staring at the road in front of them. "I don't know..."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot came to in a dark room, his muscles aching and and his head spinning from the after effects of the chloroform.

"Finally you're up," a low voice rumbled almost accusingly.

He tried to look in the direction of the voice, but the lack of light in the room prevented it.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Elliot demanded, struggling against his newfound restraints.

The voice only chuckled coldly, the noise grating against Elliot's nerves.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man replied in a sing-song voice.

Elliot felt a stinging sensation before sliding back into the cold darkness.

TBC...

A/N: Mwahahaha!! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil. But if you think that's evil, just wait till you see what's around the corner...


	7. Chapter 5: A Picture's Worth A Thousand

Okay, just cause I know somebody's gonna ask... I'm updating a lot to get ya'll caught up and so we can get to the crossovers! Now, please read and review!

Shelly, you know you rock! Need I say more?

Disclaimer: They aren't mine... What else is new?

_I__'m here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

-Three Doors Down "Here Without You"

Three days later, back at the precinct, Olivia paced the squad room, her anxiety refusing to let her relax.

Three days had passed since she had last seen her partner. Since she had had a decent night's sleep, or been able to relax. She practically lived at the precinct, going home only to get a change of clothes. And the one time she had tried to sleep at home, she made the mistake of turning the TV on. All the channels were showing reports about the kidnapped detective, and Olivia had nearly passed out from the horror and exhaustion of it all.

Since that incident, she had not returned to her apartment.

As she was pacing, she passed Elliot's desk, and with a heavy heart, she sat in his chair, running her fingers over the untouched desk. _Is he safe?_ she wondered. _Is he hurt? Are they taking care of him?_ She felt the tear slide down her cheek, but made no move to wipe it away.

Cragen saw her and said, "Olivia, there's nothing you can do right now. Why don't you go up to the crib and try to get some sleep?" he coaxed.

Too tired to argue, she reluctantly trudged up the stairs, into the crib, and fell onto a cot. But sleep would not come. Minutes painfully crept by as she tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

But when she finally began to relax, her cell phone vibrated against her hip. Quickly she pulled it out and flipped it open, scanning the small screen. Someone had sent her a picture?

With a sigh, she hit enter. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

On her screen appeared a picture of Elliot, bound and gagged.

Underneath the picture was a caption that read, "You have one week to find him, Detective Benson."

She didn't realize that she was screaming until Cragen charged into the room, gun drawn.

"What is it, Olivia?" he demanded between gasps.

Unable to speak, she stood up and shoved the phone at him.

"God damnit," he muttered after a moment.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot regained consciousness, he was much more alert. He struggled against his restraints, but quickly became too tired to continue. Looking around the now well lit room, he saw a bed and a set of stairs.

I'm in a basement, he quickly realized.

"Hello, Elliot," a voice from behind him purred. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like you care," Elliot growled, turning his head in an effort to see his attacker.

"Tsk, tsk, such bad manners. That's no way to talk to someone with a knife," the voice taunted.

Elliot snorted in disbelief.

"Don't believe me, do you? Well, believe this!" the voice snarled, thrusting the knife into Elliot's side.

Elliot let out a pained howl, but the voice only continued to laugh maniacally.

"Now do you believe me?" the voice mocked cruelly.

Elliot could feel the blood pouring down his side, and he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he lost consciousness.

Elliot heard the voice continue to laugh at his pain, and he closed his eyes and thought, Olivia, I need you. Where are you?

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"You're in luck," the TARU employee grinned. "Your guy wasn't very smart. I was able to track the location of the sender." He handed Munch a piece of paper and grinned again.

"I hope you catch this son of a bitch," the small man commented, the grin disappearing from his face.

"Thanks, Morales. And we will," Munch assured him as he spun around and quickly headed back to the precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Barging into Cragen's office with Fin in tow, Munch slapped the piece of paper onto the captain's desk, earning curious looks from Cragen and Fin.

"We've got him," Munch gasped happily.

Cragen stared blankly at the paper until the meaning of Munch's words sank in.

"Get Olivia! We're going now!" Cragen shouted, grabbing his jacket.

With a grin, Munch grabbed the paper, and the three men raced out of the office.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, sit tight, folks! The ride's just getting started. In the next chapter, there will be a little EO telepathy... So review, and I'll update!


	8. Chapter 6: Good Dreams, Bad Signs

Okay, here's another chapter. Oh, and I goofed. There is EO ESP in this chapter, but it gets really intense in the next one. Now, I'm off to hide under a rock until the angry mob subsides. 

This chapter's dedicated to KaydenceRei and my left shoe. Now, where's mine??

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. But I'd settle for El and Liv getting together on the show...

_If you ever need holdin'  
Call my name, I'll be there If you ever need holdin'  
And no holdin' back, I'll see you through_

-Jackson Brown "Sky Blue And Black"

Olivia was enveloped in darkness. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Then she heard a famaliar voice call her name.

"Olivia? Olivia, where are you?" she heard Elliot's worried voice call from the darkness.

"Elliot? El, I'm here," she shouted into the looming darkness.

She called his name again, only to her him scream in agony and defeat.

"Olivia, I need you. Where are you?" she heard his voice call weakly.

"I'm coming, El! Just hold on!" she shouted. She began to run, only to trip and fall. As she opened her eyes, the room was flooded with light. Glancing around the room, she realized that there were no doors or windows. Her eyes continued to scan the room, until she saw something moving in the corner of the room.

She edged along the wall until she was a foot away from the object. Kneeling down, she gasped when the object moved and moaned.

_Wait a minute! I know that voice!_ she thought.

"Elliot?" she whispered, leaning down closer.

The person moaned again, and Olivia gently grasped his shoulders, rolling him onto his back.

"Elliot? Elliot, babe, are you all right?" she asked, checking his pulse. It was strong and steady. She quickly ripped off her jacket and placed it on the floor beside her. Then, with great care, she pulled her partner off of the ground, resting his back against her front. Keeping her arms around his waist, she held him gently, caressing his face.

He moaned again and stirred in her arms before opening his eyes.

"Liv? That you?" he asked, his jaw clenching against a sudden flash of pain.

"Yeah, El, it's me. How you feeling?" she asked, continuing to caress his face tenderly.

"I need you, Liv," he called out deliriously.

Before she could say anything, a shot rang out, and everything faded to black.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Olivia," she heard someone call her name tentatively. She moaned and mumbled before slipping back out of consciousness.

A few moments later, she felt someone shake her shoulder roughly. Bolting upright, she grabbed her gun from her waist and came nose to nose with Munch.

"Calm down," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Munch! What is it?" she gasped, returning her gun to it's holster.

"Just thought you'd like to know that we may have found your boyfriend," he said casually.

Olivia stared at him for a moment.

"Cragen and Fin are outside waiting for us. We all knew there'd be hell to pay if we didn't bring you along," he said.

Still she said nothing.

John opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could let out a syllable, Olivia sprang off of her cot, grabbed Munch's arm, and raced downstairs to the awaiting car.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, again, that was another filler chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter is an action packed, thrill a second roller coaster ride! So buckle up and hang on, cause here we go!


	9. Chapter 7: Found

Okay, here's the much anticipated action chapter! Read and review, and I'll update again soon. 

This chapter is dedicated to RedHead0800 and storrms. Ya'll are awesome!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Or are they?...

_In a New York minute_

_Everything can change_

- The Eagles "In A New York Minute"

Racing down the highway, sirens blaring, Olivia kept a death grip on Munch's hand.

But he understood.

He squeezed her hand now and then reassuringly. Fin had called for backup as soon as the car started, giving them the address.

Olivia was staring out the window when the pain hit her, a blinding pain in her left side. She let out a small cry and grabbed her side, clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Munch demanded fearfully.

Before she could think about what she was saying, two words came out of her mouth. "Elliot's hurt."

Munch watched her. "How do you know that, Olivia?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"I don't know. But I know he's hurt. I can feel it. We've gotta hurry," she said urgently.

Olivia closed her eyes again and focused all of her attention on thoughts of her partner. As images of her partner flew by in her mind's eye, she heard his voice, low and frantic.

_Liv, where are you?_

"I'm coming, Elliot. I'm coming as fast as I can," she assured him.

_I'm scared, Olivia._

"I know you are, baby. But don't worry. I'll be there soon. Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

For a moment, she couldn't hear him, and that scared her.

_Yeah, Liv. I'm hurt._

"How bad? I swear to God, I'll kill the son of a bitch that did this to you!" she growled.

_He got me pretty good. Stabbed me in the side. Hurts like hell._

Olivia gasped softly and moved her hand to her side, where she had felt the pains earlier.

"I know it hurts, baby, but I need you to hang on just a little longer, okay? I'm getting there as fast as I can," she promised.

_I'm tired, Liv. Maybe if I just go to sleep for a little bit._

"No, Elliot! Don't go to sleep, honey. Keep talking to me," she begged, knowing that shock was setting in fast and that she had to do everything she could to keep him talking.

He didn't answer her, and she hit her hands against her knees as she opened her eyes.

Munch looked at her, concerned, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"John, we've gotta get there now! He's hurt really badly, and I think he's going into shock," she explained, not caring that she wasn't making much sense.

Munch didn't ask how she knew all of this. He had heard everything she had said, and he knew that she was talking to her partner. Their bond went beyond that of partners, or even that of soulmates. It was truly indescribable. Instead he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Olivia. We're gonna get him," he assured her.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Finally the car slowed to a halt, and Cragen announced, "Okay, we're here. Everyone, strap on a vest and remember: This bastard is armed and dangerous. If he tries to pull something, take him out."

The three detectives nodded and climbed out of the car. Olivia paused for a moment, staring at the old building.

I'm here, El. I'm gonna get you out, she thought silently as she strapped on a bullet proof vest and loaded her gun.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Entering the building, Olivia gave her eyes a moment to adjust before moving any further.

Quickly her colleagues separated and disappeared into individual rooms. Spotting a flight of stairs, Olivia began the descent into the dark and musky unknown.

With every step she took, the boards groaned and creaked beneath her weight. Ignoring the noises, she strained her eyes to see in front of her. Finally she came to a landing, and she could see the outline of a door. Reaching for the handle, she was startled by shuffling noises and a low moan. Pulling out her radio, she whispered into it.

"Captain, I need you guys down here at the bottom of the stairs. I don't like the sounds of-" Before she could finish, she heard a crash and a muffled curse.

Raising her gun, Olivia threw all of her body weight into a kick that knocked down the door.

"Police!" she screeched, squinting against the bright light flooding the room.

Silence.

Sweeping the room with her gun, she growled in frustration. She started to turn around and leave the room, but a movement caught her eye.

Cautiously she turned and said, "Elliot? Is that you?"

A muffled whimper reached her ears, and she quickly followed the sound to a dark corner.

"Elliot," she breathed, falling to her knees in front of her partner.

He was leaning against the wall, his legs extended out, his hand clutching his side. His head was bowed, his shoulders slumped, and he didn't appear to be moving.

Snatching her radio from her side, she screamed into it.

"Captain, I've got him! We're downstairs! Get a bus down here now!"

Dropping the radio to the ground, Olivia quickly crawled to his side and gently pulled him away from the wall, carefully lowering him to the floor.

In the light, his appearance was even more horrific. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his body, and Olivia dreaded to think of the wounds that were hidden from her sight by his clothes. Blood oozed from a gash on the crown of his head, and his face was cut and bleeding. But the injury that concerned her the most was the one hiding under his left hand, clutched to his side.

Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, Olivia hastily pulled her jacket off, wadded it up, and gently eased it under his head. Then, without a second thought, she ripped her shirt off, exposing the white tank top beneath.

Cautiously she pulled his hand away from his side. The newly exposed wound made her gasp in fear and sympathy. Quickly she pressed her shirt to the wound, holding it tightly to his side.

She was so preoccupied with her task that she did not hear the footsteps approaching them.

"Good job, Detective Benson. You found him. Too bad you found him too late," a voice near her ear purred.

The voice made her blood turn to ice, and she resisted the urge to turn around and face the attacker. Instead she concentrated on Elliot's face, her fingers itching to grab the gun at her waist and shoot.

"He put up a good fight at the apartment. But it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," the voice said boastfully. The voice was horrifyingly familiar.

Olivia shuddered involuntarily, dragging in a lungful of air.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd find him this fast." The voice paused. "You know, he must really love you. All he did was threaten to kill me if I even looked at you. But I broke him."

That was it. Giving Elliot one last look, Olivia grabbed her gun from her and leapt to her feet, pointing the gun at Elliot's attacker. Staring at the man, she almost did a double take when she saw his face.

Richard White.

"Aww, did I upset you?" White taunted.

"You sick son of a bitch," Olivia growled, her finger itching to pull the trigger of the gun.

White sidestepped Olivia and stepped closer to Elliot.

Before he could take another step, Olivia jumped in front of him and snarled, "You stay the hell away from my partner! Take another step and I swear to God I'll splatter your damn brains all over that wall!"

White simply smiled, an oily smile that made Olivia's skin crawl.

"You know, Olivia, you're even feistier than I remember. And I love what you've done with your hair," White's low voice rumbled.

The comment only fueled Olivia's anger.

"What are you gonna do, Olivia? Can't shoot me-"

"Like hell I can't," she hissed.

"And what if I shoot you?" White taunted, producing a small handgun. "What'll happen to your boyfriend then?"

"Doesn't matter. My boss'll find him. But I'll kill you myself before I let you harm one more hair on his head!"

White contemplated that statement.

"Would you die to save him?" he asked quietly.

White's question caught Olivia off guard.

"What?"

"Would you die to save him?" he repeated louder.

Olivia played along.

"Of course I would. He's my life."

He looked thoughtful, and Olivia decided to change her tactics.

"Let him go," she said softly. "Please, let him go. He needs to get to a hospital."

She saw a cold glint appear in his eye. Damn, she thought.

"Why would I do that? That wasn't a part of my job description."

"What?" Olivia demanded, refusing to let him catch her off guard again.

White chuckled coldly. "You want so badly to believe that I have a motive for snatching your boyfriend. But it's a lot scarier when there is no motive."

A low moan interrupted the tense standoff, and for a second, Olivia let her guard down.

For a second, she let fear for her partner's life drown out her years of training.

That one second was all White needed.

As Olivia turned to look at Elliot, White stepped forward, a murderous glint in his eye.

Olivia heard his footfall, and her head swiveled back.

Without even blinking, Olivia raised her gun and pulled the trigger.

Bang.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, there you go. But stay tuned. I'm just getting started...


	10. Chapter 8: Safe

Okay, so now that we know who the bad guy is, anyone have a guess as to the crossover??

This chapter is dedicated to Blazes, whose loyalty to the story (and stalking. Lol) has given me much inspiration and encouragement. Even when it was constantly getting deleted... (grins sheepishly) Thanks a lot, Blazes!

Disclaimer: They're mine! ALL MINE!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

_I live to love you and I'd die to keep you_

_Safe inside these arms that need you_

- Ty Herndon "Living In A Moment"

When the dust settled, Olivia saw White on the floor, unmoving. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush, she dropped her gun to the floor.

"Liv?" The sound was soft, almost unheard.

"Elliot?" she said softly, sinking to her knees beside her fallen partner.

His eyes were glassy, and his breaths came haltingly, as though they might stop at any second. His chest barely rose and fell, and he was shivering.

"Elliot," she said more firmly, carefully lifting him into her arms, resting his back against her front and supporting his head with her chest. "Hey, look at me, El. Talk to me, honey," she urged, touching his face.

He turned his head in the direction of her voice and smiled weakly.

"Knew... Knew you'd find me," he gasped.

A wave of terror washed over Olivia as her recurent nightmare reared it's ugly head in the back of her mind.

"Course I found you. Can't train some rookie to get my coffee and do my paperwork, now can I?" she asked teasingly.

He let out a weak chuckle, and she pressed a feather light kiss to his right temple, burying her face in his closely cropped hair.

"Elliot?"

He didn't answer.

"Elliot? Elliot, stay with me, honey. Stay with me," she begged, pressing her shirt against the wound in his side.

Olivia heard a crash at the top of the stairs, and she screamed, "Down here! I need some help, now!"

Seconds later, Fin, Munch and Cragen barreled into the room, guns drawn. Glancing at the scene in front of them, Cragen moved back to the door and shouted, "All clear! Get EMS down here, now!"

The next thing Olivia knew, Elliot was being pulled out of her arms, and she was pulled to her feet. She watched helplessly as the paramedics worked to save her partner, her Elliot.

Finally one paramedic shouted, "Okay, let's get him to the bus!"

The paramedics quickly lifted Elliot onto a stretcher and proceeded to carry him to the bus, with Olivia, Cragen, Fin and Munch nipping at their heels.

Outside, the paramedics lifted Elliot into the ambulance, and Olivia jumped in after the paramedics.

"Wait a minute, you can't be in here," one of the medics protested.

Olivia glared at the young man and snarled, "Try and make me leave."

The young medic nodded nervously and shouted that they were ready. The engine roared to life, and the ambulance barreled down the highway.

"What happened?" the medic asked, grabbing a clipboard.

"He was abducted four days ago by some psycho. When I found him, he was unconscious and bleeding. The worst wound I found was on his side," Olivia gingerly removed her shirt from his side, exposing the wound.

"I need someone who knows his medical history. Can you help me out with that, Miss..."

"Olivia. Olivia Benson. And yes, I can."

"For the record, how are you related to Mr. Stabler?"

Olivia thought for a moment.

"I'm not. He's my partner and..." she paused. "My boyfriend."

The medic nodded knowingly, scribbling something on his clipboard. Putting the clipboard away, he grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over Elliot's face. Then he quickly grabbed a piece of gauze, pulled Olivia's shirt away, and pressed the guaze to the wound.

Unconsciously Olivia placed her right hand on Elliot's forehead, her left hand curling around his hand hanging limply at his side.

Leaning close to his face, Olivia whispered, "Hang in there, El. Come back to me, baby."

**TBC...**

A/N: Okay, there you go. The next chapter is really long, so review and I'll update faster. (wink wink)


	11. Chapter 9: Waiting

Okay, here's the 9th chapter. Uh... That's 'bout it. Yep... So, read and review!

This chapter is dedicated to Paige, onetreefan, Blazes, Shelly, and bluecougar. Ya'll rock!!!!!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... Big shocker.

_All I need is you_

_Come please, I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry, I'm fallin'_

- Nickleback "Saving Me"

Finally the ambulance screeched to a halt, and Olivia kept her grip on Elliot's hand as she raced alongside the stretcher being rushed into the hospital. Once inside, doctors and nurses gathered around the stretcher, and Olivia was pushed away by a nurse.

"You can't go in there," the nurse said mechanically.

Olivia watched helplessly as they disappeared behind the double doors of the OR.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders, and she whirled around, coming face to face with Fin.

Without a word, Fin pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Fin, I..." her voice trailed off, and she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, baby girl. It's okay, he'll be okay," he said in that gruff yet gentle voice of his. He held her for several minutes.

"Thanks, Fin," she said, pulling away from his embrace and rubbing her eyes furiously.

Taking a deep breath, she saw Cragen and Munch approach them.

"We all got down here as soon as we could. Come on, Olivia. You need to sit down," Cragen instructed, gently grasping her arm.

Reluctantly she allowed herself to be led to a row of hard yellow chairs, and she stiffly sat on one.

Immediately Fin sat at her left, and Munch took the chair to her right, as if the closer they sat, the more comfort they could provide.

Cragen stood a few feet away, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Lost in her own thoughts, Olivia vaguely felt an arm slip tentatively around her shoulder. She looked up and realized that the arm belonged to Munch, and she didn't fight him. She knew he needed the supportive contact as badly as she did.

Suddenly she sat upright.

"What's wrong, Livia?" Fin asked, concerned.

"Did anyone call Alex? Does Alex know?" Olivia asked.

"I called her," Cragen answered.

Leaning back in her chair, Olivia rested her head on Munch's shoulder, her mind void of anything appropriate to say.

Before she realized it, she was asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Olivia?" The concerned voice forced its way through her muddled thoughts, and she bolted upright in her chair.

For a moment, she couldn't recognize her surroundings. Then it all came crashing back to her. Elliot's kidnapping, the shooting, riding in the ambulance. Praying to a God that she didn't believe in anymore to save her partner, her life.

"Olivia, Elliot's doctor's here," Alex said, her hand on Olivia's shoulder. She looked up and saw a man in green scrubs.

Standing up stiffly, Olivia shook the doctor's hand before asking, "How is he? When can I see him?"

Hesitantly the doctor spoke. "Mr. Stabler's condition is very critical." Olivia felt as though she had been punched in the gut. "He has suffered from mutiple stab wounds, several broken ribs, and severe dehydration and starvation."

Olivia felt her knees go weak, and Alex placed her hands on her shoulders to support her.

"Right now, Mr. Stabler is drifting in and out of consciousness. He's also having trouble breathing on his own due to a stab wound that pierced his lung."

Without a word Munch and Fin made their way to Olivia's side, hoping to provide as much support as they could, knowing that she was taking this the hardest.

"Will he survive?" Cragen asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Before I answer that question, there is another part of his condition that you all should know about." He looked at the group before continuing. Sometimes he hated this job.

"Mr. Stabler is in end stage renal failure." He flinched as the news elicited several shocked gasps from the group. "Without a kidney transplant..." he let his voice trail off.

Olivia suppressed the sobs building in her chest, and slowly stepped forward. "Can I see him? Please?" she asked timidly.

He nodded understandingly, sensing the urgency in her voice. "I'm afraid only family members are allowed in the ICU, but since you're his only listed next of kin, you can go in there with him."

Olivia felt her shoulders sag in relief, then she remembered the others. Looking at them, she saw them smile, and Cragen said, "Go on, Olivia. He needs you in there with him. We're all gonna go home and get showers." He glanced meaningfully at the others, and they nodded in agreement. "Call us if you need anything," he said as Olivia followed the doctor down the hall.

He guided her through a maze of rooms and hallways until he finally stopped in front of an observation mirror.

"He's right in there. Now, I need to tell you beforehand. He looks pretty bad. But with everything I've been told that he's been through..." Olivia nodded.

He opened the door and Olivia followed him inside the room. Cautiously she approached the bed, hovering over it.

Olivia choked back a sob at the sight of her partner. Wires and tubes protruded from his body, connecting to various machines surrounding his bed.

Hesitantly, Olivia reached for his right hand, holding it in her own and squeezing it gently.

"Miss Benson? I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Sterns. I've heard his story, and I wanted to say that you are one of the bravest women I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

She wanted to scoff at his definition of her. She was no hero.

Instead she pasted a smile on her face and said, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without him." She winced, recalling Stern's earlier words.

Sterns saw her reaction, and he smiled inwardly. The bit of news he had might be enough to change the game.

"Miss Benson-"

"Olivia," she corrected, never taking her eyes off of Elliot.

"Olivia, I have something I would like to discuss with you. Why don't you sit down?" he suggested gently.

She reluctantly obliged, finding the chair beside Elliot's bed. Once she was situated, she grasped his hand firmly in hers, bracing herself for the worst.

"As you're aware of, Mr. Stabler is in the final stage of kidney failure, and his only chance for survival is a kidney transplant. And as you probably know, the waiting list is fairly long."

What the hell does he think he's doing? Olivia thought.

"Miss Benson, I know this is hard, but I need to ask you some questions."

_Sure, why the hell not? The love of my life is dying a few feet away, and you wanna play 20 Questions. Have at it,_ she thought bitterly.

"Okay."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty five."

"And how old is Mr. Stabler?"

"He's thirty seven."

Sterns jotted on his clipboard, then spoke again.

"And what is your blood type?"

Olivia focused on Elliot's hand in her own, gritting her teeth.

"A positive," she answered.

"Any chance you know what his is?"

"The same." She was getting frustrated.

Olivia saw him smile, and she kept her temper in check as she asked, "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Olivia, I'd like to talk to you about the idea of you donating one of your kidneys to Mr. Stabler."

As soon as the words reached her ears, hope flooded her heart.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't want to get your hopes up too much, but from the answers you've given me and his medical records, I like what I see. I know it sounds a bit ghoulish, but right now, this is his only chance. I'd like to perform some tests on you both as soon as possible."

Olivia looked up at Sterns.

"And what happens if the results are good?"

"If all of the tests come back positive, I would urge you to seriously consider letting us do the operation."

"What would you have to do?"

"We would surgically remove one of your kidneys and put into him," he stated simply.

"But?"

"Even if the test results are good and we do the surgery, there's always the chance that his body may reject the kidney."

Her heart sank again.

"But he will also be given the best anti-rejection medicines available. And they will greatly improve his body's ability to accept your kidney."

Silence.

"Miss Benson?"

"I wanna do this. If there's a chance it can save him, I have to do this," she said firmly, caressing Elliot's knuckles with her thumb.

"Okay. When do you want to start the tests?"

She looked at Elliot again. "Now, but while I'm not here, can someone stay with him? Please?" she asked softly.

"Sure. But only one person. Can I get them for you?" he asked, wanting to give her some time with her partner.

"Don Cragen. Get him."

Sterns nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Olivia alone with Elliot.

When he was gone, Olivia stood up and carefully sat on the edge of Elliot's bed, maintaining her grip on his hand.

"Hi, baby," she spoke quietly, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. For a moment, she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the machines keeping her Elliot alive. And finally, she allowed the tears to fall.

A slight pressure on her hand caused her to look up, and she reached her free hand out, caressing Elliot's face.

"It's okay, El. You're safe now. I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you," she assured him, continuing to tenderly caress his face.

His eyes remained closed, and Olivia sighed, continuing to caress his pale face.

A few minutes later, the door opened slowly, and Cragen stepped into the room.

"Hey, Cap," she said quickly, wiping her tears away with the back of her free hand.

"Hey, Olivia. Dr. Sterns said that you needed to talk to me," he said, taking the chair beside Elliot's bed..

"Uh, yeah. Can you stay here with Elliot? Dr. Sterns said he needs to talk to me about," she paused, then opted to go with the truth. "About a surgery for Elliot."

A ghost of a smile crossed Cragen's face. "What kind of surgery?"

Olivia froze. She didn't know if it was the right time to discuss Dr. Sterns idea, let alone how she would go about explaining her descision.

Cragen saw her hesitation, and a warm smile came to his face. "It's okay, Olivia. You can tell me," he said gently, not wanting to force an answer from her.

At his gentle tone and fatherly concerns, Olivia broke.

"Dr. Sterns wants to perform some tests on us," she emphasized the word, and Cragen nodded, holding his questions.

"He wants me to consider donating one of my kidneys to Elliot," she finished quickly, searching Cragen's face for signs of reassurance.

He was stunned. He always knew that they were close, and these last few days had only strengthened his beliefs. But this?

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd do the tests, of course. He's been through hell already. If I had to, I'd give him one of my lungs."

Cragen knew this was true.

"And if the tests go well?" he asked, mirroring her own previous questions.

"If everything goes well, they'll take out one of my kidneys and put it into Elliot," she said bluntly, unconsciously gripping Elliot's hand tighter.

"Olivia, I don't know what to say."

She raised her free hand to silence him.

"I can't deal with anyone right now. Dr. Sterns wants to ask me some questions and talk to me about the procedure. I called you in here to ask if you'd stay with him while I'm gone."

"Sure, Olivia. I'll stay with him."

Olivia nodded gratefully.

Cragen watched curiously as Olivia leaned over and kissed Elliot's forehead, then hesitantly climbed off of the bed and walked to the door.

At the door, she started to talk, but thought better of it. Cragen nodded understandingly, and with a last glance at Elliot, Olivia left the room.

In the hallway, Olivia spotted Sterns, and she slowly approached him.

Silently, he led her to his office, closing the door behind them.

"Have a seat," he urged, sitting behind his desk. Olivia sat down in a chair across from his desk and folded her hands in her lap.

"Olivia, before we go any further, I want to explain the procedure to you."

Olivia nodded, and Sterns continued.

"This surgery is the most common of all transplants. The most suitable donors are usually family members, preferably a parent, sibling, or first cousin. We perform rigirous and thorough tests to find the match that is the most compatible, because the more compatible the donor and the recipient are, the more likely the transplant will be a success."

"How... what wil happen during the surgery?"

"His surgery will be less complicated than yours, but his recovery will take longer. We'll sedate you both at the same time. When we remove your kidney, we will make an incision on your back about fifteen inches long," he held up his fingers to demonstrate. "After we remove your kidney, another transplant team will be waiting. They'll have Elliot in another operating room, and as soon as they have your kidney, they'll do his surgery," he finished.

Olivia sat back in the chair, her mind buzzing.

"What makes you think I could be a good match for Elliot? I mean, you haven't performed any tests or anything."

"Well, you've already met three requirements to become a possibe candidate. Your blood types are the same, your heights are very close, and you're only two years apart in age."

"What do the last two have to do with anything?"

"The closer in body type a possible donor and recipient are, the better the chances are that the recipient's body will not reject the organ."

"If all the tests are good, and I'm a match, how soon can you do the surgery?"

"It will probably take a day to get the test results. Because of the complications and other factors, Elliot's case is high priority. If you are a match, we can probably get a transplant team here and do the surgery by Thursday."

Olivia counted in her head. Thursday was three days away.

"Trust me, Olivia. Three days is impressive. For other cases, it would take up to two weeks to get the test results back."

"When can we get the tests started?"

TBC...

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the crossover! But I'm disappointed... No one tried to guess... (sigh) Oh well. Please review!


	12. Chapter 10: That's The Beat Of A Heart

Okay, here's the next chapter. Onetreefan, you got it!

This chapter is for onetreefan, who guessed the first crossover!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

_Love is the rhythm of two hearts beating_

-Clay Walker "What's It To You"

Olivia was asleep in the stiff chair beside Elliot's bed, the top half of her body draped across Elliot's stomach, her hand posessively clasping his.

Cragen watched in awe and sadness as Elliot's and Olivia's chest rose and fell in sync with the other's. He hadn't been able in the room once visiting hours were over the previous night, and had been glad that Olivia had been allowed to stay with her partner.

He had gone home the previous night, but had been unable to sleep. Finally somewhere close to midnight, he had gone up to the precinct to catch up on old paperwork.

When he had walked in, he was half surprised to see Munch and Fin sitting at their perspective desks, talking quietly. Without asking a single question, they had stayed at the precinct through the entire night.

"Captain?" a groggy voice pulled him away from his thoughts, and he looked at Olivia.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What time is it?"

"After eight. Did I wake you up?"

"No." She looked at Elliot. "This doesn't seem real. I keep waiting to wake up in the precinct at my desk, and having him tell me to go home."

Cragen opened his mouth to speak, but a fourth figure appeared in the room.

"Olivia," Dr. Sterns said briskly. "I need to speak with you in my office."

Olivia nodded and stood up, flinching as the bones in her neck and back cracked.

"Cap-"

"I'll stay with him."

Olivia nodded gratefully and followed Sterns out of the room.

Following Sterns into his office, Olivia quickly sat in the seat that she had occupied the previous night, her heart racing with anticipation.

Slowly Sterns sat at his desk and opened the manila folder in front of him, examining it's contents before looking up at Olivia. "Olivia, I'm afraid I've got some good news and some bad news."

Olivia felt her breath hitch at the word 'bad'.

"Bad news?"

He nodded somberly before speaking again.

"The good news is that you are a perfect match for Elliot."

Her heart soared at his words, but she quickly reminded herself that he still had some bad news.

"What's the bad news?"

"You're pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?" She was thrilled and terrified at the same time. If she was pregnant, could she still donate her kidney to Elliot?

"Olivia, you have a choice to make, and you need to make it soon."

Olivia nodded, still stunned.

"We can still do the surgery-"

"But?"

"But if we do, chances are that you will lose the baby."

Olivia's head was spinning.

"Are you telling me to choose between saving my child or saving Elliot?" she asked, stunned.

"I know it's hard, but there's something else you need to know." He sighed deeply, and Olivia frowned, grasping the arms of the chair tightly.

"We can't do the surgery at this hospital. The board sees it as unethical, and won't allow us to do it."

Tears stung her eyes, and she bit her lip.

"I do have something that might help. I have a friend who's a brilliant, world renowned doctor. He takes cases when no one else will."

Olivia's heart began to lift. There was still hope.

"The only problem is that he's not in New York."

"That doesn't matter," Olivai insisted. "What's his name, and where is he?"

"He's in New Jersey, and his name's Doctor Gregory House."

TBC...

A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming, didya??


	13. Chapter 11: Paging Dr House

Okay, just like I promised. A House chapter! The girl's identity in the end of the chapter is a secret... Mwahahaha!!! 

This chapter is dedicated Psycho Strider and onetreefan, who've reviewed all the chapters of this story. Thanks, ya'll!

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. If they were, well, let's not go there... (grins evilly)

_I don't have to fight to prove I'm right_

_I don't need to be forgiven_

- The Who "Teenage Wasteland"

"Damn Mondays," Gregory House muttered as he limped off of the elevator.

"It's not a Monday," he heard a voice call, and he limped faster.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy easily caught up with House, a file under her arm.

"Every day's Monday when I'm here," House retorted.

"Got a case for you," Cuddy said, shoving the file in House's face.

"But Moomm," he whined, pushing the folder away. "I wanted to ride my bike."

Cuddy sighed, exasperated, and matched House's stride step for step.

Easily she dashed ahead of him, blocking the door of his office.

"Kidney transplant. The donor is a perfect and willing match."

"Then why do you need me? Sounds like everything is hunkey dorey," House muttered, glaring at Cuddy.

He started to limp off again, but Cuddy grabbed his arm.

"I believe this is harassment. Do you get off on harassing your employees, Dr, Cuddy?" House asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cuddy was unfazed.

"The hospital won't do the transplant."

Now it was House's turn to be unfazed.

"Lemme guess. They got cancer."

"Nope."

"Lupus?"

Cuddy shook her head.

"They're dead!" he exclaimed overdramatically, waving his cane wielding hand in the air.

Cuddy shoved the file at him again, and House looked at her begrudgingly before accepting it.

"Elliot Stabler, thirty seven, kidnapped and held hostage for four days. He's unconscious and in end stage renal failure. His doctors seem to think that without a kidney, he won't live much longer."

"Hmm," was House's only comment.

"They found a perfect match, and the donor is more than willing. Olivia Benson, thirty five and in perfect health."

"What's the catch?"

"She's six weeks pregnant, and the hospital won't do the surgery. Says it's unethical."

House scoffed and said, "So what? Her choice. If she wants to risk killing her child to save a stranger-"

"Her boyfriend," Cuddy corrected, and House looked up, one dark eyebrow arched in curiousity.

"They're detectives. Partners. And they've been dating for the past year. It's his baby. She's a perfect match for him, and she's willing to risk losing the baby to save him," she reiterated.

"But the hospital won't do it because they think it would encourage women to do what they wanted with their bodies. Then the world would be thrown into a state of anarchy," House exclaimed sarcastically.

Cuddy huffed, rolling her eyes.

"So they want me because I'm the only doctor stupid enough to do the surgery?" He sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I'm so touched."

Cuddy snatched the file out of House's hands, smacking him over the head with it.

He grabbed at his head, feigning pain and shock.

"You know that there's laws against abusing the handicapped?" House whined, rubbing his head.

Suddenly Dr. Allison Cameron appeared from the elevator, sashaying up to stand beside Cuddy.

"House, what have you done now?" Cameron asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you're holding your head, Cuddy's holding a file like a bat, and she looks like she's ready to kill you."

"How is that new?" a thick Australian male voice asked.

Everyone turned their heads to see Dr. Robert Chase swagger down the hall to join their "meeting".

"Great. All that's missing is Foreman," House grumbled, eying the group.

Cuddy gave House a hard look.

"Are you going to take this case or not?" she demaned, tapping her foot incessantly.

"Where are these detectives?" House asked.

"Manhattan. In New York."

"Of course."

"Will you take the case?" Cuddy asked again.

House looked at her, then at the two ducklings.

"Looks like I'm surrounded. Okay, I'll take the case."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"How are you going to go to New Jersey?" Cragen asked incredulously.

"The hospital is going to fly us by helicopter tomorrow night. We're just waiting for Dr. House to call," Olivia explained from her seat on Elliot's bed.

"How long will the trip take?"

"About ten minutes. They're going to do the surgery as soon as we get there."

"But what about the baby?"

Olivia's left hand traveled unconsciously to rest over her flat stomach.

"Dr. Sterns says that Dr. House is one of the most brilliant doctors in the world. He'll find a way to save the baby," Olivia said with conviction.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but I gotta ask. Who's the father?"

Olivia turned her head and stared at the wall.

"Elliot," she whispered, stroking the back of Elliot's hand with her thumb. "He's the father."

Cragen nodded. He wasn't at all surprised. He had always known there was something special between them.

"Cap!"

Olivia's terrified voice slashed through his thoughts. He looked at the bed where Elliot was thrashing violently.

Olivia jumped off of the bed, but remained near Elliot's head.

"Elliot, calm down," she murmured, caressing his face.

Cragen watched as doctors and nurses filled the room, shouting words he couldn't make sense of. One nurse grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her away from the bed, causing her to cry out in protest.

"Let go of her!" Cragen bellowed over the chaos. Gently wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled Olivia away from the bed and guided her out of the room.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Several hours later, Dr. Sterns appeared in the waiting room where Cragen and Olivia were anxiously awaiting word of Elliot's condition.

"How is he?" Olivia demanded, rising to her feet.

"Not good. He's slipped into a coma."

Olivia gasped quietly, and Cragen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia, we need to do the surgery as soon as possible. As soon as Dr. House confirms and we get Elliot stable enough to transfer, I want to fly both of you to New Jersey."

"What happened in there?" Cragen asked.

"Elliot had a grand mal seizure. The seizure caused the coma. Now, Olivia, when can you be ready?"

Olivia looked at Cragen, then back at Sterns.

"As soon as Dr. House calls."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Later that night, she sat on her couch, the light from the TV bathing the room in a strange green glow. She had just dozed off when an obnoxious knock at her front door announced his arrival.

Slowly she stood up and made her way to the front door.

"House?" she asked in disbelief as she opened the door.

"In the flesh. Wanna let me in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Selling girl scout cookies. People just can't get enough of those thin mints."

She was rapidly becoming annoyed.

"House, why are you here?" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This."

Pushing his way into her apartment, House wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her roughly against his chest.

The next thing she knew, his mouth was on hers, hot and desperate. Gentle yet posessive. His kiss said all that he could not, all that she wanted to hear. And as they stumbled into her bedroom, she couldn't help but think, _This is House. House is kissing me!_

TBC...

A/N: Okay, whaddya think? What are ya'll, an oil painting or an audience? REVIEW!_  
_


	14. Chapter 12: Truths And Consequences

Wee! Another chapter! Enjoy, and remember to review!

This chapter is dedicated to my muse, Paige, Blazes, KaydenceRei, RedHead0800, and all the fans of this story and who want Beck to be ran over by a three wheeler!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Wolf, I'm telling your mommy that you're not sharing!!

_The good Lord gave us mountains_

_So we can learn how to climb_

-Lonestar "Mountains"

"Hello?" Sterns said into his phone.

"Guess who?" the voice on the other end of the line teased.

"House. Good to hear from you. Are you going to take the case?"

A pause.

"Yeah. My boss ganged up on me. How fast can you have them up here?"

Sterns grinned. "Two, maybe three hours. We'll send 'em by helicopter."

"Good."

"And House?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna save two lives."

"I know."

House closed his cell phone, looked at the sleeping woman burrowed in his side, and he smiled.

Slowly easing away from her grasp, House climbed out of the bed and looked at her again.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Lying on a cot beside Elliot's bed, Olivia studied her partner. Even with the wires and tubes protruding from his body, he looked peaceful, almost like he was asleep. And for that, Olivia was grateful. At least he wasn't in any pain. The same could not be said for his partner.

Reaching through the guard rails of his bed, Olivia grasped his hand, entertwining her fingers with his. The warmth of his hand nearly undid her, and she surpressed a sob.

You're still here, she thought. Just hold on. Please.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up to see Dr. Sterns standing in the doorway, a large smile on his face.

"What's going on?"

"Ready for a roadtrip?"

"He accepted? We're going to New Jersey?"

"As soon as we can get Elliot ready for transport, you guys are in the helicopter and on your way."

If she hadn't been sitting down, Olivia was certain she would've fallen.

"Thank God, thank God," she whispered, staring at Elliot. "You're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Okay, kids, we have a case," House announced as he limped into their "meeting" room. "Patient's name is Elliot Stabler. He's thirty seven, and in end stage renal failure," he said, writing on the white board. "Now, he won't be here for a couple of more hours-"

"Hold on a sec," Foreman interrupted. "Where is this guy?"

"New York," House answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why aren't they treating him?" Chase inquired.

"Shush! I'm building up to that," House scolded Chase. His voice took on a more serious tone as he continued. "They found a perfect match for him. Olivia Benson, age thirty five."

"So, what's the problem?" Foreman asked, eying House.

"She's pregnant."

"Okay, so what? If she wants to do the surgery, what's the big deal?" Chase questioned.

"Well, the hospital won't do it. Says it's 'unethical'," House raised his hands to form air quotes.

"So they came to us," Foreman deduced, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Well, me for the most part," House corrected. "His doctor is an old friend of mine-"

"You have friends?" Chase interrupted, clutching his chest in fake shock. House shot him a patented evil glare, and Chase shut his mouth.

"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by wombat boy, an old friend called called me and asked if I would take the case. And I said I would." He limped around the room to grab his cup of coffee. "I'm going to oversee the transplant-"

The door opened, and the three heads swiveled to watch Cameron gracefully enter the room.

"Dr. Cameron, so kind of you to grace us with your presence," House groused, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Late night?" Chase asked curiously, and Foreman rolled his eyes at the nosy blonde.

Cameron just nodded as she took her place with the other ducklings, grinning smugly.

"Care to share with the class?" House asked, setting his coffee cup on the table.

Chase and Foreman's mouths dropped in shock when Cameron winked at House, then opened a file and began reading it.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"How ya feeling, baby girl?" Fin asked, dropping a kiss on the crown of Olivia's head.

"I'll be better in a couple of hours," she answered truthfully, tugging at the hospital band on her wrist. Sterns and several other nurses had wheeled Elliot out of the room an hour ago to get him prepped for the surgery, and Olivia was miserable. She hated letting him out of her sight, even if it was into the care of licensed doctors and nurses.

"I know," Fin assured her, sitting beside her on the bed.

Munch, who occupied the chair beside her bed, spoke up. "You know that we're going to be there for you, right, honey?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Cap told me that everyone's gonna come. I don't want you to forget about your own lives," she said, and Fin and Munch shared a look.

"You ready, Olivia?" Sterns asked, appearing in the door of the hospital room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Olivia sighed, and Fin and Munch pulled her into a protective hug.

"We're always here for you, baby girl," Fin whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, guys," she said, tears stinging her eyes.

The men reluctantly released her and walked to the door.

At the door, Munch turned and grinned at her. "We'll see you in a little while," he said, giving her a small wave.

She waved back, saying, "John, could you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Could you... When Elliot gets out of surgery, could you stay with him? I don't want him to be alone, and..." her voice trailed off, thick with unshed tears.

Munch was deeply touched by her trust in him.

"Of course I will, Olivia," he assured her, and she gave him a thankful smile.

Then the men were gone, leaving Olivia alone with Dr. Sterns.

"Am I going to get to see him before the surgery?" Olivia asked quietly, watching Sterns.

"I can take you down to the prep room right now, and you can wish him luck with the surgery," he said reassuringly, wheeling a wheelchair up to the side of Olivia's bed.

She climbed into the chair, and he wheeled her out of the room and into a small room filled with machines. She immediately spotted her partner in the middle of the organized chaos, and her heart ached for him.

Sensing her pain, Sterns said, "I'll give you a few minutes alone with him, then we need to get you both ready for the transport."

Olivia gave him an almost imperceptible nod, and he walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her partner.

Climbing out of the wheelchair, Olivia walked over to her partner's side.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, leaning over to kiss her partner. She took his cold hand in both of hers, ignoring the dead weight feel of it.

Suddenly she had an idea, and she took his hand, holding it over her stomach.

"El, we're gonna get through this. We always do, don't we?" she joked, using her left hand to hold his hand over her stomach and her right hand to caress his forehead.

"I don't care what the doctors say. Contrary to popular belief, they don't always know everything. This little one's a Stabler, and he won't give up without a fight, just like his daddy. God, El, we're gonna be parents. I still can't wrap my head around it," she laughed, closing her eyes.

A tear slid down her cheek, and her voice diminished to a whisper as she said, "Elliot, you have to fight this. I can't raise this baby on my own."

"Olivia? It's time," Dr. Sterns said, appearing at her side.

"You hear that, baby? Gotta go. But I'll see you in a few hours," she said confidentally, pressing a quick kiss to his cold lips. Giving his hand a final squeeze, she turned to Sterns and said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

TBC...

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the surgery and some character interaction. And in chapter 13, another crossover will introduce itself... Hee hee. I won't say anything except that Alex cannot prosecute this case because she is too "emotionally involved." So they bring in another ADA and set of detectives to investigate... Oops, I said too much... So go review and see if you can guess the crossover!! First to get it right will get a special prize...


	15. Chapter 13: Right Where I Need To Be

Okay, here's the next chapter of Chasing Ghosts!

This chapter is dedicated to LivNel4ever, addicted, and my muse, confused! Without them, I am but a mere lone fruit loop... And no one likes to be lonely...

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Go figure.

_When the storm rises up _

_When the shadows descend _

_Every beat of my heart _

_Every day without end _

_Every second I live _

_That's the promise I'll make _

_Baby, that's what I'll give _

_If that's what it takes_

-Celine Dion "If That's What It Takes"

The meeting room was silent, the ducklings reading over files, House in his office playing his Gameboy.

He had just reached the tenth level when his door creaked open, and he looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

She said nothing, but strode confidently across the floor until she was behind House's desk and face to face with him.

"This," she replied smartly, dipping her head to kiss him firmly on the lips.

He groaned into her mouth, his calloused hands finding her hips and gripping them possessively. He tugged at her until she was in his lap, never releasing her mouth.

Suddenly their beepers went off, and she pulled away, looking at her beeper.

"The Stabler patient is here. C'mon, we gotta go," she said, lifting herself off of his lap.

He watched as she strode out of the room, loving the way she moved.

His beeper continued to squawk for attention, and he glared at it.

"Damn."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

As soon as she left Elliot, Olivia was whisked into a helicopter, where the paramedics fussed over her vitals.

As they lifted off of the ground, Olivia closed her eyes and thought, _It's gonna be okay, Elliot. We're gonna get through this. Somehow_.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Not ten minutes after the detective was brought into PPTH, a young woman, the other detective, House presumed, was brought in.

Cameron followed the detective's gurney into a prep room.

She looked down at the fearful looking woman and walked up to her, saying, "Hi, Olivia. I'm Allison Cameron, and I'm one of the doctors overseeing your surgery."

"Hi. Have you seen my partner?" Olivia asked the petite brunette doctor.

"Mr. Stabler? Yes, they just brought him in," Cameron assured the worried woman. She saw Olivia relax in obvious relief, and she smiled tenderly. She could relate to the woman, and she looked around to make sure that they were alone.

"Don't worry, Olivia. They're going to put you two in the prep room together. You'll get to see him in a few minutes," Cameron promised Olivia.

Olivia smiled, and Cameron was about to speak again when two other men walked into the room.

"Hello, Olivia. I'm Dr. Chase," the young man with blond hair introduced himself. "And this is Dr. Foreman," he said, pointing at the second man. Foreman nodded, and Olivia smiled nervously at them both.

"I thought one of you were Dr. House. When can I meet him?" Olivia asked.

Foreman and Chase looked at each other, and Cameron said, "Dr. House is not very… social. But he has taken a rather large interest in your case."

"I just wanted to thank him. Elliot's doctor said that no one else would take our unique case. He's saving both of our lives," she explained quietly.

The ducklings looked at the broken woman, then at each other.

Cameron broke the still air. Moving to the head of Olivia's bed, she gripped it firmly and said, "Come on, Miss Benson. Let's go see your partner."

Chase and Foreman watched as Cameron wheeled Olivia into the prep room, and they shrugged their shoulders before following her.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia watched as the doctors and nurses scurried around the prep room, careful not to walk between hers and her partner's beds. She was laying on a bed, and Elliot's bed was close enough to hers that she was holding his hand. Finally Dr. Chase walked up to them, accompanied by two men with needles.

"Okay, you two. It's show time," Chase said, his voice muffled by the surgical mask. Olivia gripped Elliot's hand tighter as the effects of the anesthesia quickly took hold.

"Love you, El," she slurred as her eyes slid shut of their own accord. The last thing she saw was Elliot's face as she drifted out of consciousness.

Chase and Foreman heard Olivia's declaration, and they looked at each other.

"Let's get this started," the head surgeon announced as a nurse wheeled Elliot into another operating room.

SVUMDSVUMDSVUMDSVUMDSVUMDSVUMDSVUMDSVU

Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Alex sat in the small waiting room, watching the clock with nervous eyes as the minutes dragged into hours.

Finally, later that night, Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron appeared in the waiting room, and the room's occupants stood up, anxious for news of their colleagues and friends.

"Are all of you here for Olivia Benson?" Chase asked, and the group nodded. "Well, her half of the surgery went perfectly. There were no complications, and she should be waking up from the anesthesia in a few hours."

Everyone sighed a collective sigh, and Chase and Cameron smiled at each other.

"But how's Elliot?" a blond woman asked, and Cameron shook her head.

"We were in the operating room with Miss Benson. Another team is with Mr. Stabler. As soon as he's out of surgery, someone will come and tell you."

An older, balding man stepped forward and shook Chase's hand, saying, "Thank you."

Cameron and Chase nodded and walked out of the waiting room, and Cragen turned to look at the group.

"This is still going to be a while. I want everyone to go home and get some sleep in their beds." When protests arose, Cragen shook his head, saying, "This is not up for discussion. I'll stay here, and as soon as Elliot's out of surgery, I'll call all of you."

Munch, Fin and Alex walked out reluctantly, leaving Cragen alone in the room. When he was alone, Cragen sank into one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands. And, for the first time since his wife died, he cried.

TBC...

A/N: Okay, the last crossover is in the next chapter! So please review, and I'll update soon...


	16. Chapter 14: I'm Lost Without You

Okay, here's the next chapter! And the crossover? Well, just read...

This chapter is dedicated to Confused, onetreefan, and Shelly.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Here's your sign..._  
_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_ No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

- Kenny Chesney "You Save Me"

"Goren! Eames!" Deakins shouted from his office. Alex and Bobby looked up from their desks, confused looks on their faces.

Deakins stepped out of his office, a file in his hand, and he looked at the detectives and said, "Got a case for you two. Victim was kidnapped and is in the hospital. We've got the perp, but we need you two down at the crime scene."

"What's the guy's name?" Alex asked curiously.

A frown creased Deakin's forehead, and he sighed and said, "Detective Elliot Stabler with the SVU. Now, get down to the scene."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other in amazement as they grabbed their jackets and walked out of the squadroom.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

As they walked into the warehouse room together, Bobby and Alex looked around the room that had been used as a torture chamber for four days.

Letting out a low whistle, Alex muttered, "Damn." Blood stained the walls and floor, and she watched as her partner wandered around the room, lost in his own world.

"Why do you think we caught this?" she mused out loud.

"Did they catch the… the guy that did this?" Bobby asked, and a younger cop nodded. Alex sighed and shook her head as the rookie proceeded to tell them the horrifying story.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Climbing into the SUV, Alex waited until her partner had climbed into the passenger's seat.

"What kind of monster does that to another human being?" Alex wondered out loud, and Bobby looked at her.

"You know what we have to do next," Bobby said gently, and she sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"I know. It's just…"

"I know, Alex," he assured her. A tear slid down her cheek, and he leaned over the console and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back.

"It's just so terrifying," she whispered into his chest. "It could've been me and you. God, Bobby, that could've been you in that room."

He said nothing, but he used one finger to lift her chin, forcing her to look up into his soft brown eyes. "But it wasn't us, Alex. I'm right here," he assured her, gently pressing his lips to hers.

She pulled him closer against her and buried her face in his neck, running her fingers through his curly hair. They stayed locked in their embrace for several minutes before she reluctantly pulled away, scrubbing furiously at her red rimmed eyes.

"Ready for this?" he asked. She nodded shakily, and they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the SVU precinct.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Several hours after Olivia was out of surgery, Cragen followed Dr. Chase into her room, where he quickly sat in the chair beside her bed.

"She's doing very well, if that helps," Chase offered, and Cragen nodded silently as he watched his "daughter" sleep. Chase decided it was time to take his leave, and walked out of the room.

Cragen knew Olivia wouldn't be waking up for a while, so he settled back into the chair and prepared himself for an uncomfortable nap.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Alex arrived at Olivia's hospital room the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised to see the room crowded by Cragen, Munch and Fin.

"Hi, guys," she greeted them softly, setting her purse on the floor. "How is she?"

Cragen smiled and vacated his seat so Alex could sit down, then he said, "She woke up for a few minutes earlier, but she went right back to sleep." He pointed to the other side of the room, and that's when Alex saw the second bed.

"He hasn't been awake yet, but they just brought him in about an hour or two ago," Cragen said happily, and the other men smiled. "The doctors seem to think that they'll both be just fine."

Alex felt relief flood her, and she started to talk, but she stopped when she noticed Olivia stir. "Guys, look," she said softly, motioning to Olivia's bed. Alex, Cragen, Munch, and Fin all watched as Olivia awoke, opening her eyes and smiling tiredly at the group that stood around her bed.

"Hi, everybody," she said hoarsely, but no one missed the panic that lit up her eyes as she scanned the group. "If all of you are here, who's with Elliot?" she demanded weakly, and Munch stepped forward, taking her hand and saying, "Olivia, it's okay. Look over there."

She followed his hand slowly, and everyone relaxed at the sigh of relief that escaped her throat as her gaze settled on her partner. "How is he?" she mumbled.

"He's gonna be fine, Olivia. Thanks to you," Cragen said, and the group nodded and murmured their agreement. Suddenly his beeper went off, and he growled as he read the message.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I have to go. There's an emergency back at the house," he explained apologetically, and she nodded understandingly.

As Cragen walked out of the room, Dr. Cameron and Dr. Wilson walked in, smiling when they saw that Olivia was awake.

"We just need a few minutes alone with Miss Benson, Detectives," Cameron said apologetically, and the group looked at Olivia.

"It's okay, guys," she assured them, and they nodded and filed out of the room.

Once they were gone, Cameron begin talking. "So, Miss Benson, everything looks very good, and barring some infection, you should be able to go home in a week or two."

Suddenly something clicked in her mind, and Olivia swallowed before asking, "What about my baby? Is my baby okay?"

Cameron looked at Wilson, and he sighed and stepped forward, saying, "I'm sorry, Olivia. You lost a baby."

Olivia closed her eyes, fighting the sob building in her throat and the tears that burned her eyes. She had lost the baby. Her baby was gone. Their child was gone.

Cameron and Wilson saw her immediate distress, and Wilson quickly added, "Miss Benson, you lost a baby. But you were carrying twins."

Olivia looked up, confused. "What?" she whispered, and both of the doctors smiled at her.

"You are still pregnant," Cameron restated with a tender smile.

_How?_ she thought, running one hand over her stomach. She was still pregnant? Her heart leapt as she replayed the words over and over again in her mind. Her baby, Elliot's baby, was still alive. But then she thought, _How can I be so happy? How can I rejoice the fact that my baby's alive when it's twin is dead?_

Cameron and Wilson saw her conflict, and Cameron said, "Do you want us to send your family back in?"

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, staring at her unconscious partner.

The doctors walked out of the room and into the hallway, where two men and a woman were waiting.

"You all can go back in there with her now," Cameron informed them, and Fin and Alex walked back into the room. But Munch hung back.

"Are they going to be all right?" he asked quietly, and Cameron said, "Yes. Elliot's on the best anti rejection medications, and Olivia hasn't shown any signs of infection. Hopefully we'll be releasing her within the next week or two."

Munch nodded and walked into Olivia's room, while Cameron and Wilson went their separate ways.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Cragen frowned deeply when he saw two people in his office, and he quickly stormed into the room.

"Can I help you?" he demanded coolly, and Bobby stepped forward, shaking his hand.

"Hell, Captain Cragen. I'm Detective Robert Goren, from the Major Case Squad, and this is my partner, Detective Alex Eames," Bobby introduced them.

"Ah, yes. The golden boy of MCS. Good to meet you, son," Cragen said amicably, but there was a knot in his stomach. They were here for a reason, and whatever that reason, it wasn't good.

"We'll get straight to the point, Captain," Alex said in a very business like manner. "We've been assigned to the investigation of Elliot Stabler's kidnapping."

"You're taking this case away from us?" Cragen said in disbelief. "You can't do that!"

Bobby quickly cut in. "I'm sorry sir, but the Morris commission believes that it would be more harmful than helpful for Miss Cabot to prosecute this case, or for your detectives to investigate."

Even though he knew why, Cragen was still furious. "What, they can't handle it?"

"It's not that, sir. An attack has been made on one of your own," Bobby said calmly. "The defense would try to claim that any piece of evidence that your squad would bring in was planted. I know it doesn't seem like it, but they're only acting in Detective Stabler's, and this entire squad's best interests."

Cragen's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew Goren was right. With a sigh, he picked up the case files from his desk and reluctantly handed them to Goren.

"Don't worry, Captain Cragen. We'll nail this bastard," Bobby assured him, and Cragen nodded.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

In the car, Bobby turned to Alex and said, "You were a little harsh with him, don't you think, Alex?"

She glared at him, but it quickly softened as she sighed and said, "I know. I didn't mean to have such a short fuse. It's just been a really long day."

He smiled softly at her and touched her hair affectionately, saying, "I know, babe." Leaning closer to her, he gently kissed her lips, but pulled away when she shuddered.

As he pulled away, he saw a tear on her cheek, and he used his thumb to tenderly brush it away. "What's wrong, Alex?" he asked softly.

Scrubbing her eyes, she pulled away and ran one hand through her hair, mumbling, "Damned hormones."

"Huh?" he said, confused. She suddenly stiffened, realizing that she had made the comment out loud. Suddenly it dawned on him: the sudden mood swings, the odd cravings, her change in sleep patterns.

"Alex? Do you want to tell me something?" he asked, and she blushed and turned away. Alex Eames never blushed, and it confirmed his suspicions.

"Are you?…" his voice trailed off as she nodded slightly, and he let out a small cry of joy and snatched her up in his arms, kissing her hair. "We're gonna have a baby! A baby," he breathed.

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. "You're happy about this?" she asked timidly.

"You're not?"

"I am, but I was worried about what you would think. I mean, we've only been dating for a few months, and this wasn't exactly planned-"

He silenced her with a long kiss, and she smiled as one of his large hands traveled down to rest on her flat stomach.

"I love you, Alex," he whispered, kissing her neck. "And I love this." He rubbed her stomach, and she rested her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he pulled away and started the car. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Alex leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, smiling contently.

TBC...

A/N: Hahha, surprise, surprise. I hadn't meant for the CI gang to take over, but they kinda marched in and demanded to join.. So, there they are! Enjoy, and please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Always By Your Side

Well, my friends, it looks like this little story has come to an end. I can't believe how much this story has come to me. It was my first big piece, and has taken nearly a year to write (with all the deleting and erasing) Wow. I almost hate to see it end. But I'm pretty satisfied with the ending, as I hope you will be, and am ready to move on to bigger and better stories. So here it is, the final chapter of Chasing Ghosts. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Grr..

This chapter, and entire story, is dedicated to it's biggest fan, Blazes. This fruit loop has put up with all of this story's ups and downs, and has supported and helped me through it all. Thanks, B, and I hope you'll continue to be the great fan and friend you are now.

_Now you're here and everything's changin'_

_Suddenly life means so much _

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow _

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to _

_The day before you_

-Rascal Flatts "The Day Before You"

"And now the vows," the preacher announced, looking at the man and woman in front of him. "Olivia?"

Olivia cleared her throat and took Elliot's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "El," she started slowly. "I've known you for almost ten years, but it feels like I've loved you all my life. And standing here today, I can't think of anything that has ever felt so right. I love you, Elliot. More than I could ever say."

Elliot wiped away a tear from his bright blue eyes, then said, "Olivia, you always tell me how much you love me every day, but if I never heard it from your lips again, I would still know it. It's because of you that I'm standing here today. Because of your amazing generosity and love, I'm able to wake up and take a breath every morning. I'll never be able to repay you for that, Liv. Thank you."

From the front pew, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Alex, Melinda and George watched the two detectives. On Alex's and Munch's laps, six month old twins Gregory Eric Chase Stabler and Allison Lisa Cameron Stabler babbled happily and tried to get their parent's attention. Alex smiled at Munch, and he smiled back at her and squeezed her knee with his calloused hand.

On the other side of the room, Bobby, Alex, Deakins, Mike, Carolyn and Carver sat and watched the ceremony in front of them. From Bobby's lap, five month old Robert Matthew Goren Jr. cooed softly at his mother. Mike and Carolyn smiled at each other and laced their fingers together, resting their hands on her growing stomach.

Behind the Major Case Squad members, House, Cameron, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase occupied a pew. Between Cuddy and Wilson sat their two year old daughter Jennifer, who was playing with her daddy's hands. Cameron watched House tenderly cradle their newborn daughter Christina in his arms, his bright blue eyes filled with love and wonder.

They linked their hands together, and the preacher said, "Olivia Benson, do you take this man, Elliot Stabler, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

She smiled at Elliot at the sickness and health part, then she said, "I do, with all my heart."

Then the preacher turned to Elliot and said, "Elliot Stabler, do you take this woman, Olivia Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, for better or worse, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Elliot blinked back the tears in his eyes and said, "I do."

"Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher stated, and Elliot grinned and stepped forward, taking Olivia into his arms and kissing her tenderly. The crowd clapped approvingly as they kissed, then reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you, Olivia Stabler," Elliot whispered, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled and tenderly caressed his face with her hand, murmuring, "And I love you, Elliot Stabler. So much."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler," the preacher announced, and Elliot and Olivia turned to face the clapping crowd with large smiles on both of their faces.

EOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCW

The guests went quiet as Elliot and Olivia stood up from their seats, their champagne glasses in hand. "Right now, I'd like to take the time to thank some of our guests for being here," Elliot announced, looking around the table. "First of all, our co workers for being here and helping us both through this past year. You guys are amazing. Thank you." The SVU members nodded at him, and Olivia spoke.

"Next, we'd like to thank the members of the Major Case squad for arresting the man who nearly took my husband's life, and making sure that he got the longest sentence possible. Thank you Jimmy, Bobby, Alex, Mike, Carolyn, and Mr. Carver." The Major Case members smiled at her, and she continued.

"And last, but most certainly not least, the doctors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Without you," she grabbed Elliot's hand, "Elliot would not be here today. Nor our beautiful children. I'll never be able to thank the six of you enough. But I'm going to try. Thank you, Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, Dr. Cameron, Dr. Cuddy, Dr. Wilson, and Dr. House." She raised her champagne glass to them with tears in her eyes, and the group murmured, "Cheers."

EOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCW

After dancing the traditional father daughter dance with Cragen to Butterfly Kisses, Olivia walked up to the group and took her daughter from Alex's arms. "Thank you two so much for watching Greg and Ally for us," she told Alex and Munch, who was still holding Greg, and Alex smiled conspiratorially.

"Oh, you know it's fine, Liv. Besides, John is going to need all the practice he can get," she stated with a grin, and Munch's mouth fell open, making both of the women laugh.

"You're… you're pregnant?" he gasped, and Alex laughed even harder.

"My, Detective Munch, nothing gets past you," Alex stated sarcastically. Then she turned to Olivia and said, "God, I hope this kid takes after me."

"You and me both," Olivia laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. Greg reached out for Olivia, and she smiled and took him with her free arm, resting one twin on each hip.

"Now it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple," Cragen announced from the front of the room. "So, Olivia and Elliot, get your butts out here."

Olivia let out a laugh and looked at Alex and Munch, and Alex smiled and held out her arms, saying, "We'll take them . You go dance. Go." Olivia handed the twins back over to Alex and Munch, then headed out to the middle of the dance floor, where Elliot was waiting with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I hope you two don't mind, I took the liberty of choosing the song," Cragen stated, and Olivia bit back a laugh. "But before we start the dancing, I just wanted to say a little something. You two are my best detectives-"

"Hey!" Munch and Fin shouted simultaneously from opposite sides of the room, and the rest of the guests laughed at the two.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, Fin and Munch. Anyways, and you're both family. I love you two, and wish you a lifetime of happiness, and many more children."

Elliot put his arms around his wife as they both said, "Thank you, Don." He smiled and hugged them both, then walked off of the floor as the song began.

_Ordinary? No _

_Really don't think so _

_Not a love this true _

_Common destiny _

_We were meant to be _

_Me and you_

"I love this song," Olivia murmured as she laid her head on Elliot's shoulder. He smiled and held her closer as they slowly circled the floor in time to the music.

"Love you, Liv," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"I love you too, El," she whispered back, and he gently laid his hand on her back, over the scar that served as a testament of her love for him. For the rest of their lives, their lives were forever intertwined, and the scars were reminders. She had saved his life without a second thought, and for that, he would always be grateful to her.

_Like a perfect scene _

_From a movie screen _

_We're a dream come true _

_Suited perfectly _

_For eternity _

_Me and you_

"What are you thinking about, El?" she asked softly.

He reached in between them and gently grabbed her chin, lifting her head so she was looking into his bright cerulean eyes. "Just about how much I love you," he answered, then gently kissed her lips. When they pulled away, she smiled up at him, then laid her cheek on his chest again, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're my best friend," he murmured, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

"And you're my best friend, too, El," she murmured back, placing one hand on the back of his neck and pulling his head down to rest in the crook of her neck. "You're the best friend I've ever had. Ever."

_Every day I need you even more _

_And the nighttime, too _

_There's no way I could ever let you go _

_Even if I wanted to_

Bobby handed his son to Deakins, then took Alex by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she slipped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I love you so much, Alex," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Love you too, Goren," she murmured with a smile, gently touching his unshaven cheek with her small hand. "Always have, always will."

"You promise?" he asked teasingly, but she could see the truth to his question in his large brown eyes.

She pulled him close and kissed him tenderly, then rested her head on his broad chest. "I promise, Bobby."

_Every day I live _

_Try my best to give _

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above _

_That we share this love _

_Me and you_

"Greg, let's go dance," Cameron said, placing her hands on House's shoulders. He looked up at her, then back down at their daughter, and Cameron said, "Lisa can hold her for a few minutes. Please?"

Cuddy stepped forward, and House reluctantly placed the newborn in her arms. Cameron smiled thankfully at Cuddy, who nodded, then looped her arm through House's, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Aren't you glad we came, Greg?" Cameron asked as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close against his body.  
He sighed and rolled his eyes, then said, "I guess. I just still can't believe they named their kids after us. I always hated my name. They should've picked something cool, like McJagger or something."

Cameron laughed and kissed his lips, then said, "I suppose they did it because they thought we would like it. After all, we saved their lives."

He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her back. "I guess."

_Every day I need you even more _

_And the nighttime, too _

_There's no way I could ever let you go _

_Even if I wanted to_

Elliot and Olivia looked around at the couples that had joined them, and they smiled at each other. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered waking up after the surgery, and how she had been the first thing he had seen. He had been so afraid, but seeing her beautiful smile took his fear away, just like it always did.

Olivia saw the faraway look in Elliot's eyes, and she reached up and kissed his lips again, closing her eyes and holding him tighter against her.

"I love you," they whispered at the same time.

_Ordinary? No _

_Really don't think so _

_Just a precious few _

_Ever make it last _

_Get as lucky as _

_Me and you_

As the song ended, Olivia took Elliot's hand and said, "Come on." Then she dragged him up onto the stage and took the microphone, giving him a warm smile before saying, "Okay, everyone, if I could get your attention for a minute, please?" The crowd immediately grew silent and looked at her, and she smiled.

"When I invited all of you, I did it knowing that a lot of you have children. And I asked you to bring them with you. Well, now you're going to find out why. But first, I'd like Alex to bring us our children." She waited patiently while Munch and Alex carried the twins up to the stage, handed them to their parents, then returned to their places.

"Now, must of you know our children. For those of you who don't, this is Gregory Eric Chase." She motioned to the child in her arms. "And that is Allison Cameron Lisa." Elliot held up their daughter. "Both of them are named for the doctors who saved them, and also helped to bring them into the world. Now, the reason we asked you to bring your children is because we'd like to have a dance dedicated to our children. So if you have a child, please bring them out here and dance with them." She took Elliot's hand and led him back onto the dance floor again as the song began, and they each wrapped their free arm around the other.

_If it weren't for kids, have you ever thought?_

_There wouldn't be no Santa Clause _

_Or look what the stork just brought _

_Thank God for kids_

Cuddy and Wilson led their daughter onto the floor, then he lifted her into his arms, and Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist.

Bobby guided Alex out onto the floor and held her close, careful of their son between them.

Mike and Carolyn sauntered onto the floor, followed by Munch and Alex. Both of the men rested their hands on the women's stomachs, and the women wrapped their arms around the men's necks.

Cameron and House were the last to walk out onto the wooden floor. As she held their daughter in her arms, he watched the newborn closely, carefully kissing her tiny forehead. Then he kissed Cameron's forehead, running his calloused hands up and down her sides.

_And we'd all live in a quiet house _

_Without Big Bird or Mickey Mouse _

_And Kool Aid on the couch _

_Thank God for kids_

_Thank God for kids there's magic for a while _

_A special kind of sunshine in a smile _

_Do you ever stop to think or wonder why?_

_The nearest thing to heaven is a child_

"Thank you, Olivia," Elliot said suddenly, kissing their daughter's dark, curly hair. Olivia looked up at him in confusion, holding their son a little tighter.

"For what, El?" she asked.

"For giving me two beautiful, happy, healthy children," he answered, motioning to Greg and Allison. "Thank you."

Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked down and said, "Elliot, don't thank me. They told me that I could have lost them if I chose to save you, and I chose you."

"Hey, Liv," he chided, stepping closer to her. "It's okay. They're here. They're alive and safe. Don't worry about it."

She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his free hand around her.

_Daddy, how does this thing fly?_

_And a hundred other where's and why _

_I really don't know but I try _

_Thank God for kids_

Alex held her boys close and smiled, kissing her husband's lips. "I love both of you so much," she murmured, hugging them both. "My boys"

Bobby smiled and kissed his son's forehead, then kissed Alex's lips tenderly, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. "I love you too, Alex. You and our son are my entire world," he stated, and his confession brought tears to her hazel eyes.

"Well, you and our son are my world, too," she smiled, hugging them both again. He pulled them into his arms and held them close.

_And when I look down in those trusting eyes _

_That look to me, I realize _

_There's love that I can't buy _

_Thank God for kids_

Cuddy looked around at the other couples dancing with their children, then she smiled as her daughter reached for her. She took Jennifer into her arms, and Wilson teased, "You little traitor." Jennifer stuck her tongue out at him, and he let out a roar and began tickling her.

"Mommy!" she shrieked between laughs. "Mommy, make Daddy stop!" Cuddy shook her head, then reached over and started tickling Wilson. He let out a yelp and gasped for air.

"See, Daddy," Cuddy teased, kissing Wilson lightly on the lips. "We've got you outnumbered. You can't win."

He grinned and kissed her fully on the lips, and Jennifer let out a shriek and clapped her hands over her dark brown eyes, squealing, "Eww!"

Cuddy and Wilson laughed and kissed again, and Jennifer continued to cover her eyes.

_Thank God for kids there's magic for a while _

_A special kind of sunshine in a smile _

_Do you ever stop to think or wonder why?_

_The nearest thing to heaven is a child_

Mike and Carolyn were sharing a gentle kiss when a strong pain shot through her stomach, and she gasped and said, "Uh, Mike? I think it's time." His eyes widened in realization, and he looped his arm around her waist and guided her off of the dance floor and towards the exit.

Bobby and Alex noticed their friends walk away, and Alex said, "Are you two okay?"

Carolyn nodded and said, "This baby wants out, now. Yep, he's definitely Mike's son. Already impatient." Mike smiled nervously and said, "Okay, let's get you out of here." "See what I mean?" she called over her shoulder as he led her away, and Bobby and Alex laughed.

_And when you get down on your knees tonight _

_Thank the lord for His guiding light _

_And pray they'll turn out right _

_Thank God for kids _

_Thank God for kids_

The song came to an end, and a few minutes later, everyone watched as Elliot and Olivia cut a tiny piece of the cake and fed it to each other. As they did, Alex stepped up beside Olivia and whispered into her ear, then stepped back again to stand beside Munch. Olivia nodded at Alex, and Elliot looked at her curiously as she smiled sweetly at him. He never saw it coming.

Olivia gently kissed her new husband. Then, as she pulled away, shoved the remainder of the cake into his face. For a moment, he just stood there in shock, bits of cake falling from his face. Then, in retaliation, he grabbed a piece of the cake and shoved it into Olivia's face, laughing as she gasped in shock.

The guests watched as Olivia took a step in Elliot's direction, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cake covered lips. Once they were finished laughing, Elliot motioned for Cragen to bring the twins over, and he and Olivia fed them tiny pieces of the cake.

EOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCW

Olivia was laughing and talking to Alex and Munch when she heard her husband's voice over the loudspeaker, and she turned to face the stage. He smiled at her from the stage, then raised the microphone to his mouth and began speaking.

"Okay, everyone, if I could have your attention for just a minute, please? Thank you. Now, I'd like to embarrass my wife one more time today." The guests laughed with him. "But, seriously, Olivia, you are the love of my life. I knew that the second I laid eyes on you. And now, I'd like to give you a gift."

Olivia looked up at him with teary eyes as the music began, and he smiled at her before lifting the microphone to his mouth again.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes _

_A holy pair of jeans _

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses _

_She looks great in anything _

_She's "I want a piece of chocolate" _

_"Take me to a movie"_

_She's "I can't find a thing to wear" _

_Now and then she's moody_

He carefully stepped down from the stage and walked across the wooden dance floor, until he was standing in front of Olivia. A tear fell from her eye as he carefully dropped down to one knee, taking one of her hands into his.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof _

_With her brown hair blowing _

_She's a soft place to land and a _

_Good feeling knowing _

_She's a warm conversation _

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing _

_She's a fighter when she's mad _

_And she's a lover when she's loving_

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_And_ _everything I need _

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on _

_Cause she's everything to me_

Olivia smiled and squeezed Elliot's hand, looking deep into his cerulean eyes as he sang.

Bobby and Alex watched as Elliot serenaded his wife, and they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Bobby," she whispered, finding and slipping her hand into his. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand lovingly.

_She's a Saturday out on the town _

_And a church girl on Sunday _

_She's a cross around her neck _

_And a cuss word cause it's Monday _

_She's a bubble bath and candles _

_"Baby, come and kiss me"_

_She's one glass of wine _

_And she's feeling kind of tipsy_

Wilson smiled at Cuddy and took her hand into his, lacing his fingers through hers. She smiled back at him and kissed his lips, then laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Across from Cuddy and Wilson, House and Cameron linked their hands together and watched the newlywed couple.

_She's the giver I wish I could be _

_And the stealer of the covers _

_She's a picture in my wallet _

_Of my beautiful children's mother _

_She's the hand that I'm holding _

_When I'm on my knees and praying _

_She's the answer to my prayers _

_And she's the song that I'm singing_

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_And everything I need _

_I talk about her, I go on and on and on _

_Cause she's everything to me_

Not breaking the eye contact, Elliot gently pulled Olivia to her feet, then wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She eased her arms around his neck and stared up into his bright cerulean eyes, and they started making slow circles on the wooden dance floor.

"I love you, El," she whispered into his ear, and he smiled and raised the mike to his mouth again.

_She's the voice I love to hear _

_And someday when I'm ninety _

_She's that wooden rocking chair _

_I want rocking right beside me _

_Every day that passes _

_I'll only love her more _

_Yeah, she's the one_

_That I'd lay down my own life for_

_And she's everything I ever wanted _

_And everything I need _

_She's everything to me _

_Yeah, she's everything to me _

_Everything I ever wanted _

_Everything I need _

_She's everything to me_

As the final notes of the song faded away, the guests clapped, and Elliot took a quick bow before taking Olivia back into his arms. They shared a quick kiss, then took their seats at the table.

"Who knew you had a decent voice?" Fin joked, and Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed Olivia's hand in his.

Cragen lifted his champagne glass, and the guests followed his actions as he said, "To Elliot and Olivia."

"To Elliot and Olivia," everyone else repeated, and Olivia blushed and rested her cheek on Elliot's shoulder.

EOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCWEOBAMCJAHCCW

As the beginning notes to Amazed floated through the speakers, the couples paired off and wandered onto the dance floor, making slow circles on the wooden floor.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Cuddy stated, and Wilson nodded his agreement. She took a deep breath and smiled at him, and he tilted his head and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"What, Lisa?"

"I guess now's as good a time as any. Jimmy, which would you rather have? A son, or another little girl?" she blurted out.

It took a moment for her words to register, and once they did, he grinned largely and said, "It doesn't matter to me, but I think Jennifer would like to have a little brother to torment."

Cuddy laughed and laid her head on his shoulder, saying, "She gets it from you, dear." He just shook his head and held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me _

_Is almost more than I can take _

_Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me _

_And it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

"I couldn't tell who was more nervous: Mike or Carolyn," Alex joked, tightening her arms around her tall husband.

"I don't know. They both seemed like they were ready to cry," Bobby smiled as he dipped Alex low to the ground. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, then pressed her lips to his and ran her hands threw his curly hair.

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Cameron looked at hers and House's joined hands as they danced, and she sighed happily. She laid her head on his chest, and he smiled and ran his other hand up and down her back.

"Sometimes I still can't believe you picked me," she murmured softly, lacing her fingers through his.

He paused for a moment. "Allison, you remember when you told me that you realized I could love, but I just couldn't love you?" he asked, and she nodded slowly. "And how you said that when we are afraid or we can't control something, we act negatively towards it?" She nodded again. "Well, you were right. I loved you, Allison. I was just too stubborn and stupid to see it."

She ran her fingertips along his stubble roughened cheek, then pressed her lips to his, slipping her arms around his neck.

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss _

_The way you whisper in the dark _

_Your hair all around me, baby, you surround me _

_And touch every place in my heart _

_Oh it feels like the first time, every time _

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Munch and Alex sat side by side in the plastic chairs, watching as the other couples danced slowly in each other's embrace. In his lap, Ally laughed and reached for her brother, who was in Alex's lap.

Looking at the twins, Alex touched her stomach and said, "Can you believe that in nine months, we're going to have one of these?"

He reached over and squeezed her hand, then gently rubbed her stomach and smiled, saying, "I can't wait." She blushed a little, and he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"I can't believe we finally did it," Olivia murmured, and Elliot laughed.

"Don't sound so surprised, Liv," he teased, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "We get things done. We just get them done on our own time."

"I'll say. It took us almost ten years to get this far."

"Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I'm yours, and your mine for the rest of our lives. And I like the sound of that," he murmured, dipping his head to capture her lips with his. And as they kissed, Olivia knew that no matter what, he was right. She was his, and he was hers, for the rest of her lives. And that sounded absolutely perfect to her.

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The End.

A/N: Okay, there ya go. And did ya'll like the little twists I threw in there. I just couldn't have Liv and El have one kid... They'd make such good parents. So would Cuddy and Wilson, and everyone else in there. Be on the lookout for my next big SVU, project, I Will Remember You. Here's a little sneak preview...

As he drove back to the station, he pulled his cell phone out and called Cragen.

Cragen.

"Cap, she's not there. Her car's there, and all her clothes and stuff is there, but she's not. There's something very wrong going on. Liv wouldn't just take off without telling me."

Well, we can't file a missing persons until she's been missing for at least twenty four hours. Come back to the house, and we'll figure something out there.

"Okay." Then he snapped his cell phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger seat, gripping the steering wheel with sweaty palms. "God, Olivia. Where are you?"

So, whatcha think? I hope this story gets to be my biggest one yet... Only ya'll can make that happen, so please go review!!


End file.
